Always Expect The Unexpected
by Darknight254
Summary: This is my first Lemon so criticism is welcomed. Sly, Carmelita and a shower enough said. SlyxCarmelita. One-shot


**Always expect the unexpected **

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own any of the names of characters/places/objects/etc in this fic they all belong to their respected owners.**

**Summary- This story was inspired by a picture I saw (link on my profile) and this is very graphic so if you lose your mind don't blame me.**

_**'Thoughts'**_

**"****Conversation"**

It is night time in the city of Paris, France with many of the street lamp lights turned on along with a beautiful full moon in the sky. Normally there would be loads of people of walking around the city streets but not tonight as a lot of the people were inside their homes and were fast asleep.

However there was one person walking through the streets and it was none other than Inspector Carmelita Fox who had her head down looking towards the ground as she was walking slowly on the sides. She let out a sigh as Carmelita looked up at the sky and then continued walking slowly on the side of the streets.

She was coming along near her home, a small but comfortable apartment but she just wanted to have a nice, warm shower to wash away all the fatigue that came with chasing that damn raccoon.

"Why…why can't I ever catch him…why," Carmelita asked herself. "I don't understand I was so close and then he gets away from me…again."

Carmelita looked up at the sky again for a good minute as she was lost in thought about Sly Cooper and not catching him. Usually this sort of thing wouldn't get to her but tonight she wasn't feeling like herself. A few minutes later Carmelita was now walking up the stairs to her house as she went into her pocket and took out a silver key which she used to open her door.

"Good to be home…I guess."

Carmelita dropped her shock gun not giving a care in the world. She then went straight into her bedroom as she laid face first on her pillow dropping her arms to each side of the edge of her bed and let out a scream in her pillow. Meanwhile outside on the roof, Sly Cooper looked down through her window as she let out her scream. As Sly sat there he looked at her he began to think _'she needs something good to happen now' _looking around the building he noticed an air vent that would connect to her apartment _'alright I got my way in' _jumping up there wasn't hard, then he got the cover off the vent and scurried inside.

Kicking off her boots, she took off her trusty Shock Pistol and hung it on a nearby coat hanger along with her leather jacket. Walking into the bathroom, she locked the door behind her. She unzipped her tube top, slipped out of her jeans and stepped into the shower. Turning the nozzle and closing the glass door, a blast of hot water hit her body, soaking her orange fur as she started scrubbing with a bar of soap.

"_That's the stuff..."_

But Carmelita still couldn't get that blasted raccoon out of her head, his slim, gymnastic toned body, that suave voice and that unforgettable smile as she remember this her slim hand slid down her wet body and came in contact with a different wetness, she gently started to moan his name and rub herself while thinking of that blasted raccoon.

As for said raccoon he was currently right behind his lady love well more like hanging from the ceiling _'well this is unexpected but I think I might know how to help'_ he dropped down silent as a mouse and then he opens the bottle of shampoo and pours some of it onto Carmelita's back this makes her jump and spin to face Sly as she stops what she was doing and covers herself shouting.

"What the hell are you doing in my shower, you perv?" Sly puts the bottle down making no means to cover himself up before replying "well I came to see how you are" "so you're in my shower?" Carmelita said in a more controlled tone and also blushing more as Sly still wouldn't cover himself so she decided to see what he had as he replied "look it's not like that, I came in though up there" he said pointing to a vent in the ceiling and the continued "slipped in a puddle of water got my stuff wet so I took it off to dry and then you were going to walk in so I needed a place to hide and that's it" Sly finished.

"well get out!" Carmelita shouted "no way I saw what you were doing Carmelita and I heard you say my name" Sly said as a smile appeared on his face, Carmelita sighed in defeat there was no denying it so she might as well just go with the flow "don't say a word to anyone about this Cooper" she said to which he replied "you have my word as a cooper" "good now finish what you started" she said turning away from him, Sly steps over to her and begins to lather the shampoo up and down her back. Carmelita not believing what's going on '_but it feels so good_' then she takes Sly's hand and guides it under her arm and onto her breasts. Sly not arguing with what she does begins to lather them up as well, causing Carmelita to moan lightly. She then guides his hand down, passed her thighs and to her pussy. Sly begins to get erect again as he rubs Carmelita moist clit. Carmelita takes Sly's hand and inserts one of his fingers into her pussy. "Mmmm...Mmmm..." she moans. Sly decides to give Carmelita what she, and he, really wants. He removes his finger from her, places his hands on her hips but Sly kissed her neck softly causing her to look at him and slowly positioned himself in front of her. He broke away, looking into her eyes.

"Are you ready my lovely Senorita?"

"As ready as I'll ever be mi penal"

He begins to thrust into her as she puts her arms against the wall and takes Sly thrusts with great pleasure. "Ohhh...Sly...I...I love...you..." she moans."What?" he asks, stopping and pulling out of Carmelita. "It's true. I've loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you. I couldn't tell you then, because we're on opposite sides of the law but now...now I can finally be honest with you. I love you, Sly." Carmelita says. "and you know that I love you more than anything in this world" he says. Sly and Carmelita embrace in a deep and passionate kiss. Sly lifts Carmelita from under her legs, backs her against the wall, puts his cock back in her and begins to thrust again. "Oh! Sly! I love you! I love you!" she moans. "I love you, too! Carmelita! Ugh!" he groans as he climaxes. Carmelita closely follows and also has her orgasm.

As the night passes a two figures cuddle in the warm bed and this silence was broken with a warm laugh.

"How do you feel?" Sly asked her. "Mmm...Amazing." She moaned. Sly chuckled as she nuzzled his shoulder.

There was still one question plaguing Sly's mind "So Carmelita where do we go from here?" as he looked down as she looked up and replied "I don't care as long as I got you nothing else matters" Carmelita replied as she slid up to kiss her raccoon on the lips then parting Sly said yawning "let's get some sleep, my love" as he looked down Carmelita was already asleep so he decided to join her in a warm sleep.

But just before he did he thought _'I guess sometimes it pays to expect the unexpected'_

**Hoped you like this chapter so read and review to give me ideas and your thoughts**

**See you next time **

**Darknight254**


End file.
